Could I Tell You
by Luciferkaine
Summary: Post Midna's departure, Zelda is to be crowned Queen and wants to honour Link and the Resistance. Link is looking for something missing from his life in Ordon and seeks out Zelda for friendship...but finds more. Summary sucks. Zelink. Some OCs bit not really important.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The sun crested over the trees, streaming across the rooftops of Ordon village, signaling the start of another day for the sleepy inhabitants. One youth was already awake, perched on the roof of his treehouse, the charcoal in his hand paused over his sketchpad as he closed his eyes to drink in the first rays. A cuccoo crowed nearby and he heard the village start to wake, knowing he but a few moments left to himself he hastily returned to his half finished sketch, trying desperately to get the soft, thick hair he remembered to fall just right.

"Li-ink!" Her heard Uli call just as he was closing the sketchpad in resignation.

He didn't bother to respond, Uli would think he was just waking and would worry if she knew he hadnt been sleeping. He dropped his supplies off just inside the window and changed into a fresher tunic before jumping down from his house, not bothering with the newly crafted ladder leaning against the tree.

He sauntered thru the village, waving to Uli and her baby Rosie as he passed on his way to the goat's pen.

It had seemed strange the first week, after destroying Ganondorf, to return to herding goat's and helping around the once again peaceful village of Ordon, strange but somewhat comforting to not be treated terribly different. Sure the kids beheld him in awe, but they'd always looked up to him, and some of the adults had a been quieter, more reserved with him but things still seemed as if they would slip back the way they were before the Twilight. Ordon would persevere, change coming slowly as always, but the second week Link knew he had changed too much. It felt wrong, wrong to pick up a hammer or saw instead of the sword, to grasp the horns of goats instead of Eponas reins, a war cry on his lips. Only Rusl had seemed to see the change in him, but while he shared a look with Link, of understanding, he had yet to say anything, to reassure.

With a nod to Fado, Link set to work releasing the goat's to wander the enclosure. The morning passed agonizingly slow. Link found himself trying to teach Fado some sword basics wielding a couple of long sticks out of sheer boredom when Colin came to offer some relief in the form of a letter just arrived for Link. Exchanging the stick for the letter he watched Fado and Colin dance about each other clumsily trying to land a hit before heading for home. He was due for some lunch anyways and seeing the royal seal on the letter made him want privacy to read it.

He went home and climbed up to sit at the table. Link only had to read _Dear Link of Ordon_ to guess that the elegant but precise cursive came from the princesses hand.

 _Dear Link of Ordon,_

 _I, Crown Princess Zelda would express my gratitude for all that you have done for Hyrule and myself, but there are no words to match your great and selfless deeds._

 _In ten days time my coronation shall be held, as Queen I wish to honour you and the Resistance for your service. A ceremony shall be held to bestow titles and gifts three days after the coronation. If you choose to accept these humble offerings please send a reply before the coronation addressed to myself or Minister Rauru._

 _With deepest gratitude,_

 _Zelda._

 _P.S. my coronation is open to the public, and a seat shall be reserved for you in the temple if you choose to attend. I would be greatly heartened if you would share this day with me as I owe my crown to you and our friend who cannot be with us. - Zelda_

Link carefully folded the letter laying it on the table and leaned back in his chair. It was so much to take in, him with a title? He stared at the letter, the crest of Hyrule a bright stain of red in the corner, and his name a swirl of deep purple ink.

Something akin to excitement sparked within him and he snatched the letter up and read it again lingering upon the post script; Midna. With nothing but old routine to distract Link had thought of little else than his trials, the princess and Midna. He missed her greatly and felt the stirring of kinship to Zelda in their loss of the Twili. Link tucked the letter in his pouch and stood. He didn't know if he could accept the great honours presented to him but he wished to see Zelda, hopefully she could grant him some of her time. He left his house heading into the village to see Rusl.

Rusl was outside his house speaking to a messenger from Castletown, a letter similar to Links clutched in one hand. His eyes alighted upon Link as he strode quickly up the path.

"You received the summons as well Link?"

He nodded his affirmation and Rusl turned back to the messenger. "If you would take refreshment at the tavern, we would like to consider our replies to Minister awhile, just tell Jaggle I sent you and he'll fix you right up" The messenger thanked Rusl and went to the tavern.

Rusl nodded to his house, "Uli's just setting out lunch, better to discuss this over food." Link followed him in and helped Uli carry three bowls of pumpkin soup and a basket of rolls to the table and took a seat.

"Now then what's that letter all about dear?" Uli asked quietly.

Rusl briefly explained their summons to the castle to receive honors, including the messengers assurance that they will be given rooms at the castle for the duration of their stay.

"I'm not so comfortable with receiving a title, what good would it be in Ordon?" He concluded.

"What good? You silly man, it would bring respectability to our village and provide better access to getting help restoring the village!" Exclaimed Uli. Rusl tried to hush her but a cry sounded from the basinet in the corner. Before either parent could go to her Link collected a fussing Rosie and held her close, trying to mimic the swaying motion he'd remembered Uli would do to settle Colin when he was a baby.

"Would it help Ordon?" He asked the smiling Uli.

Rusl sighed. "I suppose it could. We should at least take the meeting with the Princess and Minister. It is in four days, which should give us time to return to Ordon before the roads are too crowded with those arriving for the coronation."

Link deflated a bit and passed Rosie to Uli. "I wish to attend the coronation, Zelda requested my presence and I don't want to disappoint."

Rusl raised an eyebrow at the casual use of the Princess's name. "You can do as you wish, Fado can handle the herd if Gerin will lend a hand."

"Go to the castle in two days, meet with the Resistance and hear their decisions. I can spare you three nights at least, Rusl."

"I'll talk with Gerin and Fado tomorrow" said Link.

"And I will go to Bo this evening. We'll leave at nightfall the day after tomorrow."

A plan set they finished their lunch and sent the messenger to return their reply.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nine days til Coronation**_

Crown Princess Zelda looked up from her breakfast at a knock on her door.

"Come in." She invited. Two maids entered and began clearing the remnants of her meal and disappearing into her adjoined bedroom. Another woman followed them in commanding her attention. She was quite tall and lithe, but limped forward, and bowed her head slightly before bringing her haunted red eyes to meet the sympathetic gaze of her princess. Her clothes were well made but simple. Close fit leggings and short sleeved shirt in black over which there hung a dark grey taberd. The taberd was embroidered with the eye of truth in silver and fell past her hips, secured with a wide purple sash about her waist. A light silver pauldron rested on her right shoulder and her forearms and hands were wrapped in grey bandages with black leather bracers overtop. Her silver white hair was gathered into a braid high on her head, falling down her back to her waist and a purple bandana adorned her forehead.

"Mira." Zelda breathed, "how are you feeling today?"

"I am much recovered and am ready to stand at your side once more your highness." Mira smiled as Zelda stood and took her hand in her own.

"Come my old friend, no need for titles. I have a meeting with the council in an hour I believe?"

"Yes, but the royal jeweller needs to meet with you first for your decision on the design of your crown."

"Very well, lead the way." Brushing her plain blue dress out as she stood, Zelda slung the gold chain about her waist and attached the heavy taberd and exited her rooms.

Forty minutes of going over designs Zelda and the jeweller agreed upon a silver crown similar to her current gold one but with vines intricately weaved around the leaves and rising towards the back to invoke the image of the legendary bird on Hyrule's royal crest, and a lighter blue gems cut in triangles at the front and back.

Zelda smoothed down her hair as she left the workshop greeting Mira, who'd stood guard in the doorway.

She kept her pace slow to accommodate her guardians limp on the way to the Council room.

"Will your knee fully heal in time?" She asked.

Mira smiled, "With a daily potion and physiotherapy it'll be good as new in another month."

Zelda gave a sigh of relief. "Join us inside?" She invited when they reached the council room. A servant fetched another chair and placed it just behind Zelda's at the head of a long table.

The council members arrived shortly after they took their seats. To her right was Rauru, High Minister of Hyrule's temples and her advisor. On her left sat her Steward, Lord Elliot, tasked with the day to day running of the castle and planning of events. Next to him was her Minister of finance, Duke Byron, then Lord Keates the minister of agriculture. Beside Rauru was the Minister of Relations Countess Shelley, General Swift, Lady Dickinson Minister of Health, and lastly Lord Shad, apprentice to the late Minister of education.

"Good morning Council." Zelda greeted over the shuffling of papers and servants setting down coffee before each person.

"Firstly, Lord Elliot. Have we yet received replies from the Hero and the other members of the Resistance?"

The steward brought forth a thin folder. "Madam Telma has replied with humble acceptance, and Ms Ashei has agreed to meet to discuss her enlistance and title. Messengers from Kakariko and Ordon should be arriving today or tomorrow."

"Thank you. And Lord Shad have you reached a decision regarding your elevation to Count and position of Minister?"

Shad stood and bowed. "I have, your highness. I will accept both rank and position with deepest gratitude."

Zelda nodded. "You will make your late master proud, I am sure of it." She turned to Duke Byron and began to discuss the repairs to the kingdom.

The council breiftly broke for lunch then continued late into the afternoon before tabling further topics for the next day.

Zelda retired to her office to go over more proposals only to be disturbed moments after sitting down by a servant.

"Your highness, this just arrived for you." He bowed low and handed her a scroll tied with simple twine. She dismissed him and unfurled the scroll to find a letter from Link, and a smaller scroll that she set aside.

 _Your Highness._

 _Zelda._

 _Rusl has sent our response to your summons to High Minister but I wished to write to you anyways. I am undecided on how to accept your very generous offerings but I would beg an audience with you. Not to ask anything of you but some of your time. I feel you alone may understand the effects Twilight invasion and the departure of Midna have had on me, and perhaps that you also need someone to listen to your own thoughts of that tragedy. Im sorry if this is a bit forward I'm really not sure of the protocols around seeking friendship with the Princess. Rusl and I should arrive At the castle seven days before your Coronation._

 _Sorry if this letter was weird and unwanted._

 _Your servant_

 _Link_

 _P.S. I thought you might like something to remember Midna by, this was the best I could do_

Zelda unfurled the smaller scroll to see a charcoal drawing of Midna, in her true form.

While not as perfect as some of the sketches in the gallery, Links skill was evident, he had captured the mischievous glint in Midna's eye. She was moved by his thoughtfulness and determined to have the drawing hung in her chambers.

She read through his letter twice more then set to write a letter back, not wanting to hold him suspense til his arrival. When satisfied she rolled it up and sealed it, writing his name next to the seal. She rang for a servant to fetch the steward, the falconer and to bring the drawing to the gallery to be framed.

She handed the letter off to the falconer and discussed arrangements for Link and Rusl Blade with Lord Elliot.

That night, after preparing for bed, Zelda reclined on the divan in front of her fireplace, teacup in hand and admired the Midna drawing where it hung next to door of her balcony, a rare smile gracing her lips.

 **AN: so a lot of OCs in this chapter, sorry not sorry, but only Mira has any real importance to the story, the rest are just background filler...hence why I was pretty lazy with my naming scheme for the minister's, Rauru aside. 10 points for anyone who gets it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eight days til Coronation**_

Link hammered the last nail in the renovated paddock fence, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Hey Link! Come help us round em up before you scarper off to the castle eh?" Called Fado.

Link lept back over the fence and started herding the goats. Eventually him, Fado, and Gerin managed to get them in their pen, though with Epona he knew it would've taken half the time.

"See you in two weeks then." Link said.

"Right, right. Why are you going for so long? Rusl's coming back right away." Asked Gerin.

"Cause Rusl has a family to look after. Besides how often does a new monarch get crowned? Should be something to see." With a wave Link pelted off to his treehouse.

There was barely any light left when he climbed up and into the main room of his house. He looked around at a loss. What should he even bring? He opened one of his magical pouches and stuffed his only clean Ordon tunic in, his sketchpad and a few other sundries before descending into the basement with his lamp. He opened the chest and considered the arraignment of weapons. The double clawshots were packed, and the hero's green tunic and accessories. He considered the zora armor before adding it as well. Not like it was gonna add extra weight anyways. Fairy bow went in too with the quiver and some potions. Uli would have food for the road and Ilia said she'd get a pack together for Epona. Next Link strapped on his baldric with the ordon sword and hylian shield. He fixed the pouch to his belt and snagged a scrap of blue fabric to tie about his head, feeling odd without the cap. He dropped the iron boots back into the chest and climbed up and out of his home pulling up the ladder before jumping down.

Link arrived outside Rusl's home and paced for a good ten minutes before he came out.

"Link, the sun only just set, would you quit your pacing, we don't need a moat by the garden."

"Oh he's just excited, let him be. This one's for you Link." Responded Uli as she handed him a bundle of rations. They said their farewells, Link promising to take Colin to castletown next time, and made their way to the bridge where Ilia waited with Epona and one of the cart horses.

"There's plenty of feed in the right saddle bag and a few carrots. Her hoof pick and comb are in the left.. Gimme that." She snatched his bag of rations away and tucked it in the left saddlebag.

Rusl patted her on the shoulder and mounted his horse, double checking his saddle bags as well. "Make sure you check in on Uli for me. You know she'll try to do everything herself. And thank you Ilia"

"No problem. Oh and dad said to give you this." She handed him a scroll. Rusl nodded and trotted across the bridge.

Ilia flung her arms around Link. "It seems like you just returned yesterday. Don't stay away too long okay?" He broke away and smiled at her, then mussed her hair. She smacked his hand away and laughed "get going. And be safe!"

Link jumped on Epona and rode off.

 _ **Seven days til Coronation**_

They rode through most of the night until they reached the edge of Hyrule field and stopped in the tree line as the sun was beginning to rise.

"We'll take a nap here, the horses need the rest." Link dismounted and removed the saddle and bridle from Epona. He gave her a good meal and brushed her down before he laid down next to his bags and closed his eyes. Barely a moment passed and he found himself staring at the leaves overhead. He was too excited, and nervous, about reaching the castle. He wondered if she'd read his letter yet, and what she thought of his drawing. He hoped she liked it. He was startled from his musings when a hawk landed on the branch above him and squawked at him. He sat up quickly and held out his arm. The hawk came down to him and he pulled the scroll from its leg. The bird took off immediately. With a frown Link turned to examine the scroll to find it was addressed to him in the same deep purple flowing script as before. Eagerly he broke the seal.

 _Dear Link._

 _I was greatly pleased to read your letter, it was a much welcome break from the forms and proposals I've been poring over. I would be glad to grant you an audience. I do have an hour before dinner and after that I am free to spend as I wish, though I most often squander such freedom in my office with my very own death mountain pile of paperwork. I would also like to thank you for the beautiful drawing of Princess Midna, you are quite the talented hero. I shall save the rest of my words for your arrival._

 _Swift and safe travels._

 _Zelda_

Link broke into a grin and threw off his thin blanket. Taking care not to wake Rusl he crept away from their camp and out into the field. He could just make out the top spire of the castle in the distance. It would take them perhaps three hours to reach Castletown if they picked up the languid pace Rusl had set. With a sigh he turned away and went back to where Epona was resting. He sat down leaning against her warm bulk and brought out his sketch book to distract himself until Rusl woke.

 **AN: Bit of a shorter chapter...might post ch4 later this weekend if I am motivated...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seven days til Coronation**_

Link followed Rusl down the stairs to Telma's bar, glowering at the older man's back.

"We need to go to the castle Rusl. We can meet the others later."

"Nonsense, we'll just check to see who else has arrived." Rusl waved him off.

They entered to loud welcome from Telma, and her cat winding it's way around Links ankles. He picked Louise up and settled her on the bar as he took a seat, scratching behind her ears as Rusl and Telma shared news.

"Well that's a face. Something eating at you, yeah?" Said a voice behind him.

Link turned and smirked at Ashei. "So you're here already. Or did you ever leave?"

"Nah, Peaks near impossible at the moment, I'll head back in a month when it's a bit clearer. How's that little village?"

He shrugged "Still little. You staying with Telma or at the castle?"

Ashei laughed. "Castle of course! Don't get many chances for that yeah?"

Telma leaned towards them, "You might not be in such a rush to see the Princess hon if you'd look in a mirror." She teased Link, "There's a wash basin in the back, cold but anything'll do to look presentable for your Princess." She gave him a wink.

"Not my princess..." Link mumbled, then slid off his stool. "Wouldn't want them to think less of Ordon though." He went into the back to to splash his face, using his bandana to wipe away the grime of the road. He hesitated then pulled his other tunic out and changed it out with the dirty sweat streaked one.

"Oh and he even changed is shirt! Bless him if you were but a little older you could have me for your wife!" Exclaimed Telma with a saucy wink as he reentered the bar.

Link ignored Telma and looked to Rusl, his foot tapping of its own accord.

"Alright we'll go now. You coming Ashei?"

"Might as well yeah?"

Zelda tapped her finger impatiently against her coffee cup as she half listened to Lady Shelley's report on Holodrum's offered support.

She didn't like asking the neighbouring kingdoms for aid but in the wake of Ganondorfs breif reign it was necessary. Shelley concluded her report just as Lord Elliot slipped back into the room. After he took his seat he leaned in to Zelda and informed her three of her guests had arrived and were being shown to their rooms. She nodded and turned back to the council.

Another hour of discussion followed during which she found herself annoyed at the delay. Then they broke for the evening. Zelda abruptly stood and left the council room before the others had gathered their papers.

"Bit eager aren't you?" Mira whispered as they made their way towards the guest quarters.

Zelda hesitated. "Perhaps you're right. They will be joining us for dinner after all." Resigned she turned into the library instead, as Mira chuckled behind her.

"Seems you won't have to wait." Mira had spied a blonde youth in Ordon clothing coming towards them.

Zelda hastily took a seat on one of the couches and smoothed the folds of her purple dress, adopting her customary poised mask of indifference.

"Link of Ordon, I presume?" She heard Mira ask.

"Y..yes that's me. I'm afraid I don't recall you?" His deep voice had a melodious quality to it that she had nearly forgotten, him having barely spoke in her presence before.

"Mira Shade. I am her hignesses attendant."

"Is she...?" Mira moved into the room leading Link before Zelda.

He stared at her a full minute, she tilted her head slightly curious at his behaviour before he seemed to come to himself and he dropped to one knee, head bowed. She leaned forward and gently touched her gloved fingers beneath his chin and raised it.

"You need not bow to me Hero." She gestured to a nearby chair, "I trust the journey went well?"

She saw Mira move back to lean in the doorway as Link took the offered seat.

"Uh yes. Slower than I liked but not many horses can keep up with Epona."

She gave a small smile "She is quite a beautiful horse."

He flashed a grin, then turned somber. "Im sorry, you probably came in here for some quiet, that's why people have libraries, yeah?"

Zelda stood, "Not at all, though i'd much rather you see the garden, if you have the time?"

He stood as well and bowed his head slightly "I am at your disposal. I didn't really get to see what the castle is normally like." She swept out of the room, Mira and Link falling into step just behind her.

"My personal garden was thankfully mostly spared, some stray rubble to remove and some extra care was all that was required." She tried to fill the awkward silence as she lead them towards her chambers. She looked back at him when he didn't respond and found him admiring the newly hung paintings and tapestries spaced along the walls.

Mira raised a single silver eyebrow at Zelda. Zelda rolled her eyes and faced forward. "I have something I believe belongs to you. I think Midna left it before..." She sighed inwardly. This was feeling much more awkward than she imagined, but hoped returning the stone would help ease the tension.

Once they reached her rooms, Mira preceded her in before standing next to the door. Zelda swiftly went over to the bookshelf next to the fireplace and pulled down a plain wooden box then turned to find Link stopped in the doorway, a slight blush upon his cheeks. She frowned at him and set the box down on a table by the balcony doors. "You may enter?"

He nodded and took a few steps towards her before stopping again as he caught sight of the frame over her shoulder. His blush deepened.

"You like it then, your highness?"

She smiled. "Very much." She opened the box and turned it towards him, the orange stone glinting in the evening light. Link let out a small gasp and strode forwards to pick up the stone.

"I thought she took it with her. I wonder..." He backed away a few steps, and held the stone tight in his fist above his heart, Zelda saw the stone and triforce glow dimly and gasped as Link transformed.

"You weren't kidding." Said Mira in surprise.

Zelda regarded her cooly "Id like to think I never exaggerated or embellished the story."

Mira bowed her head slightly, "Of course."

Wolf Link paced back and forth a few times before sitting before Zelda, his head cocked to the right. Unable to resist, she pulled off a glove and leaned down to scratch behind one of his ears. Wolf Link backed up, surprised but then hesitantly came forward closer to her outstretched hand. She sank to her knees and petted him loving the feel of the slightly coarse fur.

Mira cleared her throat and nodded her head towards the door.

Zelda sighed and stood trailing her hand beneath the wolfs jaw. "It won't be long til dinner. Shall we?"

Link transformed back and followed her out, tucking the stone into his belt.

"Forgive me Princess, the wolf is something I've been missing these past weeks, I had to know if it was still possible without Midnas powers."

She nodded in understanding, "Certainly, your own power seemed to be enough though."

They continued on in silence til they reached a rather plain door, and stepped outside. Mira remained by the door as Zelda lead him down a rose covered trellis lined pathway. It opened up into a larger circular garden, the edges lined with apple trees and flowering hedges. Directly across from them was a small wooden bench in the shade of the trees and in the centre was a small fountain encircled by flower beds. Zelda sat down on the bench, and he perched on the edge of the fountain across from her.

"What did you mean my own powers, your highness?"

"Why the triforce. It appears dimmer than when we fought Ganondorf, but it's still there. And please, just Zelda."

He nodded and stared down at his feet. Perhaps he wasn't ready to speak of Ganondorf yet. She felt tactless for bringing it up, but wasn't sure what else to say. "Does it bother you? Talking of him?"

Link looked up. "Not with you no. Everyone seems to think it must have been dramatic and exciting to defeat him, forgetting that I had to kill a man. I saw your face when the barrier fell, you looked relieved, but sad, I think."

She thought for a moment. "Yes. And regret. It should have been my duty as regent to end his life, but instead I could only watch. Just I was forced to watch from the tower as the curtain of twilight slowly drew across the land."

She averted her eyes in shame, her fists clenched in her lap.

He came to her and kneeled taking one of her hands in both his own in one swift movement. "You sacrificed freedom for the lives of your people. You should not regret that." She looked down at him in surprise searching his deep blue eyes. He held her gaze in earnest. She layed her other hand on top of his and smiled. "Thank you, Link."

He released her hands and hesitantly sat next to her. "I wanted to thank you. You gave your life for Midna, and aided me in that final battle. Throughout my trials you were a constant source of hope."

"I'm glad. I would like to hear your side of the story in full one day if I could, the good and the bad."

"As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Seven days til Coronation**_

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. Link found himself seated between Ashei and a Lord Keats, halfway down the table. He and the Resistance felt out of place, except for Shad, who had never mentioned being a lord. Zelda sat at the head of the table conversing with some duchess, there were a few visiting nobles in attendance as well, and he had trouble not watching her. She was so very poised and proper, almost cold, yet not thirty minutes ago she'd been listening eagerly as he told her of his first meeting with Midna. He had once heard someone describe her as a cold beauty, high above all, and hadnt been able to reconcile such an image with the sorrowful woman he had met as a wolf, though he was taken away by just how beautiful she was. He glanced at her again. Farore, Din, and Nayru would envy her he thought as she brought a glass to her lips, every movement graceful.

"Your foods here, yeah?" Ashei nudged the plate in front of him. He blushed at being caught staring and returned his attention to his half eaten dinner.

Ashei chuckled "I'd heard rumours of her beauty, but I think Shad's description fell short of the mark. Yeah?"

"Hmm. Also didn't mention her skill with a bow." Link resisted looking back at her.

"Princess can shoot? Well that's a relief. I hate being one of the only women who can fight it's boring."

"She helped me take down Ganondorf after all." He responded quietly.

Ashei regarded him in disbelief, then shook her head and turned to Auru on her other side, who'd arrived moments before dinner.

He went back to stealing glances every few bites, catching her eye once, and swore he saw the corner of her mouth twitch upwards.

After they were excused from the dining room, Ashei snagged Link with one arm and Shad with the other, "To the bar!" She exclaimed.

They acquiesced and the Resistance took their customary table once they arrived and Telma disappeared behind the bar.

"Now then, my lord, what's your thoughts on our impending ceremony?"

Ashei teased Shad.

He straightened his glasses. "I apologise for not giving my title, but it didn't matter at the time, Ashei, don't bother with the honourifics now. As for the ceremony I've already accepted. I was apprentice to the late Minister of education, it is only natural I take up the position."

"Wow Minister, that's big. What are they offering the rest of us?" Said Auru as he sat down with a pint.

Shad hesitated, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well I guess it'll help to know before the meeting... Well Telma's already accepted Ladyship. Ashei, Rusl and Auru are being offered the same with a guaranteed Commander position if you decide to join the army. I've been elevated to Count of the Sky City. And Link... You've already gained the unofficial title of Hero of Light, you would also be elevated to Count of Faron, and knighted." Stunned silence followed.

Ashei eventually spoke "grateful bunch aren't they yeah?"

Link just stared at Shad. Distant childhood memories of brandishing a stick at Fado or whoever's turn it was to kidnap Ilia, declaring himself the fearless Sir Link, rose unbidden to his mind. Such dreams had faded with time as Ilia refused to play damsel in distress and working to help Ordon thrive had become more important. And here it was, his childhood dream being offered to him on a silver platter, and he had but one thought that he voiced aloud. "I don't deserve this."

Rusl looked to him, then burst out laughing. The others joined him, even Shad giving a little chuckle.

"Oh hon," said Telma, taking her seat. "You near single-handed saved only the whole kingdom."

Rusl sobered and reached out to grasp Links shoulder. "You most certainly deserve this, and I swear if you don't accept I'll box them pointy ears"

Links hands flew to his delicate ears and gave a weak smile as they all laughed at him.

Telma leaned forward. "So you'll all be accepting then?"

"Wanted to enlist anyways, this way I skip the que, yeah?"

"Lord Auru sounds alright to me but I think I'll pass on the army."

"Hmm, same for me, Uli insisted I take the title, but I'm needed in Ordon."

All eyes turned to Link. Queen Zelda's knight, Count Link certainly sounded more likely than Ordon commoner hanging about the Queen. He succumbed to their grinning faces

"I hope Fado forgives me."

"This calls for a toast!" Telma fetched another bottle from the bar and poured them all a dram. "To the Hero of Light and the Resistance!" They echoed her cry and slammed back the whiskey.

Link coughed as it burned his throat and shared a hesitant look with Rusl. He nodded at him, a look of pride warming his brown eyes.

They sat around drinking and talking about the twilight recovery til late when they waved good bye to Telma and trudged up to the castle, Shad disapeering into the nobles district on the way. The four of them separated at their doors in the guest wing and Link felt wide awake as he shut the door behind him. "Sir Link..." He mused aloud. He shucked off his clothes and pulled on some clean breeches and opened the glass door onto the small balcony, sketchbook in hand. He perched on the railing and flipped to the half finished sketch of Zelda, charcoal in hand.

 **A.N. Won't be updating next weekend as I am super busy at the moment. CH.6 (also known as the writers block chapter) will be up on may 7th or 8th unless I forget...if I do forget a nice PM will remind me :) CH.7 will also follow the next weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Six days til Coronation**_

Link woke up shivering, slumped over on his balcony. He must've succumbed to sleep at some point. He gathered up up his sketchbook and retreated inside pulling the curtains closed over the cruel early light. He collapsed on the bed planning on getting in another hour or two bit there was a knock at his door. Grumbling he rolled over and sat up bidding the evil knocker to enter.

Rusl strode in, bright and chipper. "Still abed are you? Come on the skies already awake!"

Link glared. "I hate you."

Rusl merely laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"Ashei wants to check out the training grounds, you got five minutes, bring your sword it's been awhile since we sparred."

Link grumbled his assent and Rusl left him to dress.

He considered his tunic from yesterday, then drew out his hero's garb. He threw it on quickly, feeling like he was sliding into a second skin. He left off the bracers and cap, and slung the Ordon sword and hylian shield on his back.

Down in the training grounds, Link and Rusl had just finished warming up, Ashei having gone off to admire the armoury, when the soldiers began arriving on site. Grabbing a couple of practice swords, Link faced Rusl in a sparring ring, a few of the soldiers gathering to spectate.

With a slight bow to each other they began circling, waiting for the other to make the first move. Link's patience wore out first. He lunged toward Rusl bringing his blade upwards, Rusl moved to block the uppercut and Link grinned, then dodged to the right and rolled behind Rusl bringing his blade to slash up Rusl's back, then flipped backwards out of range for the counterattack. Recovering, Rusl swung low behind him, expecting Link to still be on the offensive, he raised an eyebrow at his normally impatient student back to circling him around the edge of the ring. He raised his sword horizontally in front of his chest in a block as he slowly approached Link. Just as they came into range of each other, Rusl lunged low to the left as he saw Links forward foot shift towards him, and he scored a hit on his right leg. Link didn't even flinch, but jabbed his sword into Rusl's unprotected back. The fight dragged on after that, Link uncharacteristicly simply parried and defended against the increasingly frustrated and tiring Rusl, rarely taking any strikes. Rusl caught on to what he was doing and took a stance, trying to conserve his energy waiting for an opening he wasn't sure would be presented. Finally Link rolled forward, bringing his sword to jab under Rusl's guard, who sidestepped and slashed at Links left shoulder, but didn't connect as Link rolled again and shoved Rusl forward with his right arm, sending him tumbling. Link then lept high in a finishing blow and landed in a crouch over the prone Rusl, his wooden blade pointed at his old masters neck.

"I yeild."

Link grinned and helped him up.

"You've learned well, Link. You fight dirty, but well." Praised Rusl, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Cheers erupted from the crowd, more than there'd been when they started.

General Swift approached them as they left the ring. "I hope you both shall accept the offer to join our ranks. Many would benefit from your skills, I dare say I would learn a thing or two myself."

Link merely nodded, biting back sharp words. Rusl replied with a negative. "I am needed more in my village, I could be persuaded to train some soldiers if you were to assign some protection to Ordon."

"Our numbers are few at the moment but I think something could be arranged, The outlying villages have been to long without the armys presence."

Link turned away only to be accosted by a few of the troops. He consented to train with them for a few hours as Rusl joined Swift in the barracks to continue their discussion.

Ashei came to fetch Link before noon, finding him working with a group of ten knights. He'd discarded his tunic and shirt long ago and received an appreciative whistle from Ashei as she approached.

"Come to join us?" He asked.

She laughed and threw a towel at his face. "Tomorrow maybe, but for now we've got a meeting with her royalness, yeah?"

Links face blanked. "How long have I got?" He waved to the knights and strode towards the castle, Ashei on his heels.

"Most have already gone to the council room, we'll be the last I expect."

Link groaned "Goddess, I needed to wash up! Nothing for it now." He quickly redressed and buckled on his baldric and belt with Ashei's assistance as they made their way through the endless corridors to the council room.

Zelda took her seat just as the guards admitted Link and Ashei. She smiled slightly at the flustered look on Links face, his dirty blonde bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. She'd seen him training some of the knights from her office window; She had wished for once that her office was located a few floors down, when she noticed him shedding his iconic green tunic. She'd ended up drawing the curtains, shielding herself from distraction but her thoughts lingured and brought heat to her face. She didn't get much work done before Mira came to collect her.

And now here he was, out of breath and seated next the pretty warrior Ashei. Zelda closed her eyes and cleared her mind before she began. "Thank you all for agreeing to this meeting. You have all done myself and Hyrule a great service. Your bravery and selflessness needs to be recognised by all those whom you saved and protected. As such the council and I have decided to bestow upon you honours and rewards though you asked for none when you took up your swords." Her gaze lingered on Link and caught the slight reddening of the tips of his ears.

"Lord Shad has informed me of some of your decisions. And I will respect that you feel you cannot accept some of these gifts."

"Rusl Blade, You will be given lordly rank and bequeathed a parcel of land and a small fortune. By extension your wife Uli will be made a Lady and your son Colin will inherit your title upon your demise. You have refused a position in Hyrules army, but General Swift has sent a missive about the possibility of you lending your knowledge, the details around which shall be decided between yourself and the general at a later date." She moved on to the other members of the Resistance detailing in much the same way what they were to receive, until she came to Link.

"Hero of Light. Should you accept, you shall be made Count of Faron, and given a parcel of land in that region. You will also receive a house in the nobles district when you are knighted, as you will be expected to spend the majority of your time serving in Castletown. If that is amendable to you, there is another honour, that Minister Rauru, General Swift and myself have to offer you. That of challenging the trial to become one of the four elite knights of my personal guard."

Silence met this statement and Zelda looked to Rauru for reassurance and back to Link. He seemed to nod slowly to himself then abruptly stood and bowed in her direction.

"I would be most humbled and honoured to accept." He said quietly, but determinedly.

Zelda gave a small sigh of relief, and turned over the meeting to Rauru who instructed them on what would be required of them and how the ceremony would proceed.

When the meeting adjourned Link was the first out the door much to her dismay. She retreated to her office to try and get ahead on her paperwork before her meeting with Lord Elliot.

Link strode down the castle hallways, freshly showered and laundered. He followed a servants directions to Zelda's study, knowing he was too early to catch her on a break but was willing to wait as long as he could see her. He greeted the guard outside her door cheerfully.

"Is her highness permitting visitors?" He asked.

"She is currently meeting with Lord Elliot at the moment, sorry sir."

Link nodded in understanding and leaned against the wall opposite her study. He struck up a conversation with the slightly starstruck guard until the door opened.

Link started forward as Lord Elliot exited, but the door closed behind him.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at the hero when he asked to see the Princess.

"The Coronation is in six days, sir. Her highness has much business to attend to and does not have time for frivolities. If you have requests to make I suggest you send them to myself or the appropriate Minister."

Link frowned at the retreating lords back, then glanced back longingly at the study door. With a glum wave to the guard he returned to his rooms to wait to see her until dinner.

When he entered the dining hall a few hours later however he was disappointed to find her highness would be dining in her rooms.

 **A.N. So I started writing this chapter after posting the first one... And I only finished it last week. I really hate this chapter. Would love some constructive criticism and please feel free to point out spelling and grammar errors because I didn't want to put off posting it any longer so I didn't edit it after I finished. And thanks to any readers, regardless of favourites and reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Five days til Coronation**_

Link stared at the ceiling. Dawn was still a few hours off and though he hadnt slept well recently, he was wide awake. That nosy little steward of Zelda's vexed him greatly, he had hoped for another, longer conversation with her than the one they had in the garden, he had only just begun to feel comfortable telling her his side of the Twilight Invasion when they'd had to go their separate ways. Grumbling he rolled out of his bed and put on his tunic and belt. No time like nighttime to wander the castle aimlessly.

He stuck mostly to the ground floor, in case he was caught sneaking about; he figured the guards would be more lenient then on the upper floors where more important people would be. There were a few maids and kitchen workers he had to hide from as he went, the challenge sent a small thrill through him, fun even though there weren't any stakes. He started to recognise some of the paintings as he entered the Western wing of the castle, and quickly doubled back to a plain door he passed. With a grin he eased it open and slipped through out into Zelda's garden. He pulled the orange stone out and concentrated as before, suddenly he was on all fours, his senses sharpened and he felt warmer and excited. Resisting the urge to bark he raced down the trellis path and around the fountain before jumping up onto the rim and lapping up the cool water. He bounded around the garden leaping into the trees and back to the fountain until his keen hearing picked up light laughter. He whirled around in a circle looking for the culprit and looked up at the castle. A balcony extended out from the third floor, with a full view of the garden. Silhouetted by soft light streaming from the room behind was Zelda, one delicate hand raised to her lips to stifle her laughter, her hair full and unbound swept over one shoulder, Her other hand holding shut her deep blue dressing gown against the cool breeze.

"What are you doing in the garden at this hour Sir Wolf?" She whispered loudly. He shook off the water and transformed back, the wolfish smirk remained though.

"Couldn't sleep Princess, common problem I see."

She frowned at him and whispered again, too quietly this time to hear.

He asked her to repeat, but still missed it. With slight hesitation he delved into his pouch and pulled out his hookshot. Zelda's eyes widened as she caught on to what he was doing. Without anymore thinking, worried his courage would fail him if he did, he aimed the hook at the grate next to her balcony's doors and released. It yanked him through the air and he landed in front of a perterbed Princess.

"What's that you were saying?" He nonchalantly asked putting away the hookshot.

"I said I haven't had a chance to sleep yet, but never mind that you shouldn't be up here." She scolded him, but it seemed as though she was fighting a smile.

"Well excuse me Princess, I had thought you were inviting me up for a late night chat, or I wouldn't have thought to impose." Link grinned as she gave up the fight and smiled at him like he was a hopeless puppy.

"I suppose now that you're here it would be rude of me to send you away." She tossed him a cushion from a large wicker chair. "You'll have to sit on the floor out of sight I'm afraid, a guard might see you and then tell a maid, and that's how rumours start." She sighed and disapeered inside for a moment only to return laden with a tea tray and a coffee mug dangling from a finger.

She set it down on the little table next to her chair and poured out the tea, settling back into her chair clutching the mug.

Link took the dainty teacup and raised an eyebrow at her mug, "Keep a spare on hand for late night visitors Princess?"

She flapped a hand at him. "I drink a lot of coffee in the mornings, the maids often miss one of my mugs."

He tentatively sipped the tea, feeling it's soothing warmth spread throughout his limbs, and watched her do the same, entranced by her casual grace. He realised he had never seen her so relaxed, so comfortable before, she seemed so different than the assertive and no nonsense leader she'd been this morning, or the hesitant and polite listener in the garden yesterday. He fervently wished he would come to know every facet of her personality, he was fascinated with her. Even more so when she crossed her legs and her robe spilled to either side of her pale shapely calves, peeking out of the hem of her white nightgown. He gulped and tore his eyes away, staring at the stone balustrade. After a few minutes of sipping tea in silence he heard her stand and move to lean against the balustrade next to him. Her fingers trailed along an uneven seam in the stonework. "This is where it was broken. When Mira heard it hadn't been seen to she marched right down to the architects office and made him move it up the list. Quite a feat, even for her, in crutches." She smiled fondly.

Link chanced a glance up at her. "Why was it so important to her?"

"For me. She knows where I was imprisoned, and wanted my rooms to be as whole as they were before Zant, a familiar place; away from the tower."

"What happened to the tower?"

"It was mended. I have yet to return to it as it doesn't currently have a use."

Link nodded. They sipped quietly for a few minutes until Zelda spoke up.

"Thank you for accepting knighthood Link. You have already done so much for Hyrule, I feel you've seen too much strife, fought more than any other man or woman ever has in a whole life in just a few short months. To ask you to join Hyrule's army seems almost cruel; you gave freedom to its people only to give up your own when it has been won."

"It was a childhood dream of mine to be a knight." He admitted, "And though I wish for no more bloodshed, I can't return to being a goat herder, it isn't who I am anymore, frankly offering me knighthood you have given me a new purpose. Something I needed." He looked into the Princess's deep blue eyes that softened from remorseful to grateful.

Link grinned, "Besides, as your elite, it'll be much easier to arrange some story time." She laughed and resumed her seat.

"Why wait? We have a perfect opportunity at present."

Link gathered his thoughts for a moment before continuing on from where they'd left off in the garden.

He tried to describe everything in as great of detail that he could remember, especially the first Light spirit. He had just finished telling her of it's restoration when he noticed her struggling to stay awake.

Link pulled the heavy blanket off the back of her chair and covered her with it.

"Rest well Princess." He smiled fondly at her as her eyes fluttered closed, surrendering to sleep. He hesitantly brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before backing up and hookshotting his way back down to the garden. He stealthily made his way back to his chambers, falling into bed just as the first light of dawn broke.

Coldness seeped into her shoulder, dragging Zelda from her slumber. She tugged the blanket back over her shoulder and turned away from the light breeze her eyes remaining stubbornly shut against the morning light. A door opened and footsteps approached; a bandaged hand reaching out to brush hair out of her face.

"Your highness mustn't sleep out here. At least not so late in the summer." Said Mira, pulling the blanket from her grasp.

With a sigh, Zelda opened her eyes and rose, stretching to ease the soreness. She glided through the open door into her room followed by Mira with her tea tray. Two of the maids fussed over her for two hours while the others tidied the suite. Once she was bathed, dressed and groomed, she set her crown on her head and gestured for Mira to lead her out.

"I assume another full day today?" Mira nodded her confirmation and pulled out a notebook and began to list off. "Countess Shelley has a few things to discuss with you before the afternoon council meeting, lord Elliot and the head of Hyrule restoration committee have some things to go over, as well as a tour of the progress on the throne room and the temple. There are a few royal audience requests and there are three nobles arriving today from Termina just before dinner. And of course another mountain of paperwork."

Zelda held back a groan of frustration. "Very well, no more downtime for me in the near future. I shall take breakfast in my study and meet with the countess after. Instruct Lord Elliot to arrive in an hour with..." "Mr. Dern" provided Mira.

"That's right, Mr. Dern. I would also like to invite Link to join is for the tour of the throne room if he is amendable. The council meeting will have to be pushed to after dinner. I will need a half-hour before dinner to change but have Elliot greet them as soon as they arrive with an invitation to dinner."

They arrived at her study and Zelda looked to the stack of unread paperwork.

"When you send a maid to the kitchens for my breakfast, request a full thermos of coffee instead of just a cup."

Mira chuckled. "As you wish."

Zelda gave her an appreciative smile as she sat down and pulled a document towards her.

She bowed and left to pass on her Princess's instructions.

 **A.N. Ok, so first of all I would like to warn readers I dont have a specific update timetable. At this point I don't have multiple chapters written, I'll be posting as I finish one. I do hope to have this story complete by the end of the year if not end of the of interest is this was originally supposed to be a oneshot that was inspired by the song Water by Pentatonix. Seriously if you don't know Pentatonix yet go give em a listen.**

 **And now... thank you to the guests, Stylin80, Trixie7654, and nintendoer27 for your support. Nintendoer27 I corrected that mistake, thanks for pointing it out as grammar and spelling is one of my pet peeves :) And Stylin80 sorry to disappoint but Elliot isn't a bad guy he is just very stuffy and takes up a lot of Zelda's time but it is his job as steward. I don't know if there will be any villain type character showing up in the future as poor Zelda and Link just dealt with Ganondorf; we'll see.**

 **Thanks again to all readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

_standard disclaimer stuff_

 _ **Five days til Coronation**_

Link ignored the first knock at his door. He shouted incoherently at the second a few minutes later. When there was a third knock, he growled and stumbled over to open the door.

"Rusl, I am...you're not Rusl."

Mira raised an eyebrow at the Hero, taking in his disheveled appearance. "Late night Hero?"

Link blushed and combed his fingers through his hair. "Sort of. What can I do for you Ma'am?"

"Mira will do. Her highness has requested your company in the throne room this afternoon. She will be observing the reconstruction progress at that time. Will you accept?"

He blinked a few times, his sleepy brain trying to catch up. "Uh yes? Sorry when should I go?"

"An hour should do. Shall I send some servants?"

Link nearly refused, but shrugged it off and accepted.

Not five minutes after the sheikah left a couple of maids arrived and began filling the tub and a valet arrived with his clothes and a small tray with coffee, rolls and some butter. Link scarfed down the food and drink then sank into the tub. A blushing maid set down a towel and his cleaned Ordonian clothes next to the tub and scurried away gathering up his discarded clothing. The valet insisted on helping him dress; which made it take far longer than necessary. Link rushed off towards the throne room late.

He took a few minutes outside to slow his breathing and adjust his bandana.

Zelda stood in the centre of the room, her back to him as the steward gestured towards the empty wall above the throne. As he approached Zelda turned towards him. "Good afternoon Hero."

Link bowed, "Princess, I am at your service." He turned and inclined his head to the steward as an afterthought. "Lord Elliot."

"Yes, yes good morning. Mr. Dern, we don't have all day." The lord called to a middle aged man in work clothes.

"Certainly milord, I've just layed hands on the sketches you requested." He replied, scurrying over to them, laden with scrolls; which he promptly dropped along with his jaw. "You're him! The hero! Oh my word." Link dove to help pick up the scrolls blushing.

"Link, this is Mr. Dern, head of the restoration committee, and Mr. Dern you evidently recognise Hyrule's hero, Link of Ordon." Introduced Zelda.

Dern stammered his thanks as Link placed the last scroll into his arms. He lead them to a work table near the door and carefully set down the scrolls before clearing off a few tools. He selected a scroll tied with red string and unfurled it, weighing down the edges.

"As you can see, your highness, the throne room is nearly complete, our largest problem remaining is replacing the statue of the goddesses. We've already taken out the damaged one" he gesture to the empty space above the throne. " Now we just have decide on the exact design of the new one."

Zelda examined the five designs in front of her, immediately dismissing one of herself, then asking Lord Elliot and Link for their opinions.

Of the four choices there was one of a beautiful woman holding a lyre in one hand, the triforce in the other, labeled as Hylia. Next was a slight variation of the original statue with the master sword worked in, thirdly was Link himself on a rearing Epona brandishing the master sword; which he immediately placed with Zelda's veto design. Lastly was an approximation of the mirror of twilight, the three goddesses standing in front of it and the edges adorned with the symbols of all of Hyrule's people. Lord Elliot monologued for several minutes about the attraction of the remaining designs, Zelda listening patiently, Link looking back and forth between the designs and Zelda.

Zelda layed a hand on Elliot's arm when he paused in his speech to silence him.

"Thank you for your advice Lord Elliot. Hero? Your thoughts?"

Link frowned. "Well the three goddesses seems an obvious choice. This Hylia would be interesting, as she bears much resemblance to yourself, milady, but I sense you don't wish that. I think the last one most represents your rule to come." Zelda smiled slightly.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Elliot sharply.

"Because it represents all the people of Hyrule and Twilight. The sacrifices made by both princesses for the future and the kingdom united by our queen and her lifelong sacrifices." Link blushed, "at least that's what I think."

Elliot gave Link a calculated look. "That is a fair assessment I suppose."

"It's decided then . Is there anything else, or shall we move on to the temple?"

"No your highness. I'll just need your steward for a few moments more. If you would like to head to the temple my apprentice Mr. Hollis is overseeing." He bowed before leading Lord Elliot away.

"Walk with me?" Zelda asked, taking his arm. A decorated knight stepped from the shadows as they left the throne room and lead them through the castle and out into the temple district.

"Only one guard for the Princess?" Teased Link as they walked.

She smiled and patted his arm. "An elite. Besides I am accompanied by the Hero and Mira is not far from us. Now I wish to know why my steward is displeased with you, Link."

He shrugged. "I'm not sure I barely said two words to him when I came to see you yesterday, and he dismissed me. Perhaps my commoner roots."

"Hmm that does sound like him, he is very fixated on status and propriety; he gets very upset when I even dance with a lesser lord at balls. He is an excellent steward though."

Link nodded, images of himself dancing with the Princess coming to mind, an angry Lord Elliot coming at him with an axe.

"Something amuses?"

"Nnno, not at all!" Link stammered.

"I...uh, what's happening at the temple?"

Zelda overlooked his sudden awkwardness an began to explain the damage needing to be repaired and upgrades required for the temple for the coronation.

Link listened attentively, before asking what he could do to help.

"I'm sure we could find some work for you if you wish," she smiled, before her face slipped to a mask of indifference as they entered the temple.

Religion in Hyrule had fallen to the wayside in the past few decades, and while there were still those that dedicated their lives to the temples of the world they were few and only joined by the less devout for traditional festivals and ceremonies. Link was therefor surprised to find so many volunteer labourers. A Mr. Hollis had approached and bowed to Zelda and began to expound the work being done. After following him around the worksite Link broke into the discussion asking about the volunteers.

"Many people lost homes or fled the castle itself but could not leave the city during the occupation. The temple offered shelter, guidance and hope. This is their way of expressing their gratitude to Minister Sahasrahla and his apprentice."

"I don't think I ever met them, but I didn't have much cause to visit the temple before."

" You'll meet them at the coronation, i'm sure they wish to thank you personally for carrying out the will of their beloved goddesses!" He eagerly replied.

Link nodded and Zelda thanked Hollis for his time before taking their leave.

Once outside, Link seized upon their moment of solitude to address the Princess.

"Your highness, I am sorry for my visit at such an inappropriate time last night, it was presumptuous and impulsive and..." Zelda halted him with a hand on his arm.

"I accept your apology Link, but I do not regret our time spent together. I welcome your company as you both entertain me and i find I am much more relaxed in your presence."

Link bowed his head and smiled, "any service to you I will gladly perform."

"Excellent! Then you should continue your story tonight, though perhaps it would be best if I met you in the garden." She smirked slightly at him.

Link readily agreed. Zelda took his arm once more and directed him back to the castle, he left her with a bow outside the audience chamber and raced down to the training grounds.

"Oh look who decides to roll outta bed finally." Ashei called as Link sauntered towards Rusl and the bowmen he was instructing.

Link waved her off and addressed Rusl, "Sorry I didn't come down with you this morning, I was checking out the restorations. Shall I take over?"

Rusl laughed, "You are more skilled than I with the bow. But you can't lie to me, you were dead to the world when we came to collect you."

Link shrugged as he strung his bow. " I slept in a bit, but Mira managed to wake me."

Rusl raised an eyebrow. "That sheikah? You'll have to tell me more before dinner but for now I've got to go prepare to leave."

Link nodded and turned to instruct the bowmen.

An hour into archery training, a boy came to fetch Link and deliver him back to his guest chambers. Inside Link was met with the baffling sight of tunics, doublets, breeches, and all manner of high end clothing and bolts of fabric strewn across the sitting area in organised chaos and in the middle a tall thin man doling out orders to some servants. He spotted Link and clapped his hands.

"There he is! Our wonderful rag draped hero! Come come we have much to do and many decisions to make!" He strode towards Link, and thrust his hand out and gave his shocking white hair a toss.

"You may call me Ghiri! I am the royal taylor and designer extraordinaire!"

Link shook his hand in a daze, and the next few hours were spent in a swirl of colour and an unending commentary from one of the strangest people he had ever met.

When Ghiri and his staff finally left, he made Link promise to order a whole new wardrobe in exchange for allowing his choice of a rather understated long sleeve navy tunic, brown breeches and long blue vest for this evening's banquet.

The same valet from the morning remained behind and introduced himself as Mr. Milton. He prepared Link for dinner, dressing him and giving him a crash course on the nobles mannerisms and etiquette, before sending him off with 'good luck'.

Link met Ashei and Auru outside the banquet hall, both uncharacteristicly as silent as himself, he nervously tried once more to smooth his hair before the guard opened the door.

 **AN:** see? Not abandoned just not a very fast writer...And I've blocked out what's gonna happen in next chapter so hopefully not as long til it's posted, I'm hoping it'll be up by April...


End file.
